


A pleasant evening

by alinedel05



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinedel05/pseuds/alinedel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss, it lead to an amazing first time experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pleasant evening

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is set somewhere in between Bad Code and Shadow Box. I hope you enjoy it.

They kissed. At first just a soft brush of lips, a small touch to test if this was really real. Then the lips parted, mouths slightly open, neither one of them daring to take it any forward. Eyes closed, warm breathing heating each other’s cheeks. After a moment, Reese dared to move his tongue, gently and slowly searching for the inside of Finch’s mouth. Arms that were unable to move, resting at his sides, not knowing exactly what to do, began to pull the smaller man’s body into a tight embrace. Finch was frozen, even inhaling air seemed dangerous, difficult and impossible. The ex-soldier’s tongue brushed against his, looking eagerly for a reaction, any sign at all that they were doing the right thing. Finch moaned softly and remembered to breathe, but it was all that he did. But just when Reese was starting to pull back, he felt a hand brushing the strands of his hair, while another one went under the collar of his jacket and shirt and caressed the bare skin on the back of his neck. Shivers went down his spine and the sensation continued as he felt Finch’s tongue playing with his own. All doubts cast aside, finally came the sense of completion. And they stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, exploring each other’s mouths, occasional pleasure sounds being made in the back of their throats. 

When they finally pulled back, their foreheads locked and they stared at each other’s eyes searching for feelings that no words could explain. Finch’s blue ones were half closed, dreamy, still immersed in the amazing sensation from the kiss. Reese’s green eyes were hungry, passionate, wondering what else this evening had left in store. Their chests were going up and down fast as they tried to set their breathings back to a normal rate.

Reese took Finch’s right hand in his and raised it to his face, rubbing its back everywhere, from his stubbled cheeks to the tip of his nose and then to his lips, as he placed small quick kisses on it. He turned it around and parted his lips to kiss the palm, the scar from where Root had cut Finch was a reminder of the recent past. Even though Finch no longer felt any pain in the region he winced and tried to pull his hand back. The ghost images from the time when he was kidnapped coming back to him. They were probably going to remain with him forever, tormenting the rest of his life. 

Reese had a good idea of what was going on in the bespectacled man’s mind so he leaned down until his lips were inches away from Finch’s ear and whispered.

“Hey, I know how you feel. I know how it is to have bad memories haunting you all the time but just tonight, let me try to make them go away.”

Finch closed his eyes and gave a small nod. It wasn't just the bad memories, it was also this, what they were doing now, that felt so right and so wrong at the same time. Finch was trying to put his thoughts into words but as he opened his mouth to say something, he felt Reese nuzzling his neck, the air coming out of his nose making Finch’s skin prickle. And then it was the half open mouth and wet kisses Reese was planting all over the side of his neck. Finch tried to hide how he was feeling but it was impossible, because it felt so good and because his neck was one of his biggest weak spots. Finch couldn’t help but lean into it, his hands exploring Reese’s back, the moans he involuntarily let out serving as motivation for Reese to keep going. 

And then there were teeth, nipping on his neck, trying to let purple temporary bruises on his skin. It was too much. He couldn’t help but place his hands on Reese’s chest, trying to pull him away. After some seconds, Reese did pull away, a worried and questioning expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry Harold, did I hurt you?”

Reese tried to make it better by rubbing his hand on the skin he had just bit, but Finch’s own hand stopped him.

“No, you didn’t hurt me Mr. Reese. And although I do appreciate your ministrations and your will to help me, I’m inclined to believe that we shouldn’t take this any forward.” 

Reese couldn’t quite understand what was happening. He’s wanted this for so long that it hurt sometimes. To touch Finch, feel his warm body close to his, kiss him. But it wasn’t until he had rescued Finch from his female abductor that he finally found the strength to do something about his feelings. He knew where Finch’s concern was coming from though, neither of them ever being with a man before, it did feel strange, but the sensations were real and so wonderful. 

With Finch’s words still hanging in the air, he almost felt like leaving and never speaking of this again. But he couldn’t do it, he needed more of Finch, explore his body, look for the weak spots that would make him melt.

“Harold, don’t think that what we’re doing is wrong, it isn’t. I just felt so hopeless and helpless while she had you, not knowing whether I’d succeed in rescuing you. I missed you so much, and I still do. I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or hurt you, but please, just let go of your concerns and let me try to help you. I promise you, we will only take it as far as you want to and you can ask me to stop at any time.”

Finch dropped his gaze and murmured an ok, but there was more he wanted to say. He moistened his lips with his tongue, a nervous tick.

“Mr. Reese, I have never been with a man before and it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone. I’m not sure I know how to act or what to do or what you’re expecting of me.”

Reese cupped Finch’s face with his hands, making sure they were looking at each other.

“Harold, I don’t expect anything of you. It’s been a long time for me too but all I know right now is that it just feels so good being here with you, I don’t want this to end. I know trust is not something you come by easily, but it’s all I’m asking from you.”

He traced Finch’s lips with his right index finger, then leaned down and bit Finch’s bottom lip. Finch opened his mouth and they kissed again. This time, it was a hungry kiss, full of lust and a little bit of doubt too. Reese was caught off guard when Finch’s right hand went up to his chest. He thought Finch was going to ask him to stop again, but he didn’t. Instead, his fingers searched for the taller man’s left nipple and began massaging it over his shirt. Reese took Finch’s hand in his and guided it down, under his clothes and then up his chest again, he wanted to feel Finch’s fingers on his skin. He took Finch’s thumb and forefinger and lightly pinched his nipple, his free hand doing the same on his right one. Seeing Reese touching himself and how his own hand was making Reese make delightful pleasurable noises made Finch’s member react, and it was starting to feel a little uncomfortable trapped inside his pants and underwear. When they finished the kiss, he said.

“I think we should get a little more comfortable Mr. Reese.”

They both took their coats off and Finch led them to a room in the back of the library that Finch had designed as a bedroom when he needed to take naps while they were working on a more complicated number. There were no windows on the room and the bed wasn’t as big or as comfortable as he wanted, but it would do. Reese began unbuttoning his own shirt and once it was off, Finch helped him with the undershirt. Reese skilled fingers unknotted Finch’s tie and took off his waistcoat in no time. Finch didn’t feel very comfortable with his body though, and as he tried to cross the room to turn the lights off, Reese took him by the arm, and spun him around.

“No Harold, I want to see you, I need to look into your eyes and see your reactions as we do this. I want to do this the right way.”

Finch closed his eyes as Reese slowly took his shirt and undershirt off. He kissed Finch again, but as his hands went down to the belt of the billionaire’s pants, Finch pulled back. He looked down and said.

“Mr. Reese, I think I…” The words caught in his mouth and Reese was expecting the worse, but instead Finch tried again. “Mr. Reese, I think I want you to make love to me.”

Reese definitely wasn’t expecting that and he let out a gasp, the mere words almost making him come right there and then. He pulled Finch, who was blushing bright red, into a tight embrace and whispered in his left ear.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do it if you don’t feel like it.”

“Mr. Reese, I’m not sure of anything we’ve done so far but the reaction my body is having to your touch is something I haven’t felt before. I do trust you and I know you won’t deliberately hurt me. But even though all this is so new to me, yes, I’m sure.”

“Ok, just don’t feel bad about asking me to stop if it gets to be too much for you. And please, call me John. It just feels strange you calling me by the name we use during work hours when we’re in such an intimate moment.”

“I’ll certainly try that, J…. John.”

Reese smiled and started working on Finch’s belt again. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and before taking them off, he placed his right hand inside and cupped Finch’s erection through the boxers. 

Finch let out a moan that was half pleasure and half surprise as Reese massaged his member while his left hand went back to rub Finch’s ass. Finch’s hands locked around Reese’s neck and he closed his eyes, the manipulation making his member even harder. Both men could feel that some pre come was already coming out and dampening Finch’s silk boxers. Reese kept going and placed both of his hands inside, one spreading the pre come all over Finch’s cockhead and shaft and the other exploring Finch’s cleft and looking for his opening. The second Reese’s fingers touched his ring of muscles, Finch inhaled hard and all of his muscles tensed. Reese immediately retrieved both of his hands.

“Mr. Reese, I mean John, I’m sorry, it just seems too much for me to handle and I’ve never been touched this way.”

“If you want to end this here Harold, I’ve told you, you just have to say so.”

“I do want to proceed, I just need some time to get used to all this.”

“Don’t worry Harold, patience is one of my virtues. Just take your shoes, socks and pants off and we’ll take this on to the bed and I’ll take things slower from now on.”

Finch did so, while Reese removed his own shoes and socks and then went to lie in bed.

Finch was lying on his front, but Reese coaxed him into turning around. 

“I want to look into your eyes when I do this.” He said. “Can I take your boxers off now?”

Finch blushed but agreed. He also told Reese that there was a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand drawer and the ex-soldier went for it. Then, he bent Finch’s legs, being extra careful with his bad one and slowly removed his underwear. Finch had half a mind to cover himself, feeling so vulnerable and exposed, but Reese stopped him.

“Hey, it’s just me, there’s nothing wrong with you or the way you look, nothing there that I don’t have as well. Here, let me show you.”

Reese removed his own boxers and guided Finch’s right hand to the tip of his erect cock, then down the shaft. Gently caressing his balls and working his way back, until Finch’s forefinger was rubbing against his opening. Finch couldn’t stare at Reese and was blushing a bright shade of pink. Reese half smiled because he looked so cute and lowered himself to kiss him again. When their eyes met again, he said.

“Now, you know how this works right? I need to prep you first, so I’m just going to start by fingering you. It might feel a little odd and uncomfortable at first, but trust me. And there’s no need to be shy or insecure, this is my first time with a man as well.”

He unsealed the bottle of lubricant and popped it open, coated his left forefinger and went for Finch’s opening. 

“This will feel a little cold.” He said. 

As soon as his finger brushed against Finch’s opening, all the muscles in his body tightened. Reese used his other hand to cup Finch’s left thigh, his thumb gently caressing the inside. 

“You need to relax Harold, this won’t work if you don’t. Take deep and slow breaths.”

It took some minutes and a lot of encouraging words for Finch’s body to begin relaxing, but his tight ring of muscle still wouldn’t let Reese inside. Reese coated his finger with more lube and just rubbed it around and against the spot, occasionally applying some pressure on it. With a very loud moan coming from Finch’s lips, Reese was finally able to get access, pushing just the tip of his finger inside. Finch’s heart was beating so fast that Reese could feel a pulse on the hand that was still resting on his thigh. He made sure to keep telling Finch to relax in a soft voice, as he worked his finger inside, down to the first knuckle. He pointed his finger up, and began rubbing the upper wall until he found what he was looking for. He gently massaged Finch’s prostate and the reaction was immediate. Initially, Finch almost jumped from the bed but eventually he parted his lips and let out pleasurable sounds that were driving Reese crazy. But he knew he couldn’t rush things. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Finch, always checking his expression for signs of discomfort or pain and going for Finch’s sweet spot. He pushed his forefinger out and applied lube to his middle finger, working them both inside and scissoring them to stretch the muscles as best as he could. As he was finger fucking his boss, he asked.

“Everything ok so far Harold?" 

“John, I have to say that this feels a little awkward and uncomfortable, but I can’t say that I’m not enjoying it, because I very much am.”

“Good, I think you’re ready so I’m going to take this one step forward, ok?”

Finch bit his bottom lip and nodded, too immersed in a pleasure haze to be able to form a coherent sentence. Reese positioned himself in between Finch’s legs, coated his aching member with lube, rested a hand on each of Finch’s knees and pressed just the tip of his cock against the rosebud. He worked his way inside very slowly, giving Finch’s body enough time to adjust to the foreign member. 

Reese immersed himself in the feeling of being inside Finch’s hot and tight body that felt amazing pressing against him. When his member was half way in, he stopped, worked his way out and asked for Finch’s feedback.

“How are you doing Harold? Any pain or discomfort?”

“I can’t say it’s not hurting, because I would be lying John, but it’s a good kind of pain so don’t worry, I can take it, you can proceed.”

Reese closed his eyes and worked his way in again slowly and inch by inch fucking Finch until his whole member was inside. When Finch didn’t protest, he increased the speed and opened his eyes to see if Finch was ok. He realized that the older man was touching himself, one hand pressing hard against his right nipple and the other one playing with his member. Reese repositioned himself so he could lower his head and began licking Finch’s left nipple. He opened his mouth and nibbled at the dark pink protuberance, which elicited a scream from Finch’s mouth. He cupped his left hand on Finch’s cock, helping him masturbate. Finch was panting, his heart racing and he was more turned on than he ever thought possible. He let go of his now full erect member while Reese kept playing with it and ran his left hand over to Reese’s backside, moving his palm all over Reese’s right cheek and pinching the hard muscles. All the while, Reese’s member was still thrusting inside Finch, reaching for his prostate to give his boss the best time of his life. Reese let go of Finch’s member and changed his position a little once again so he could kiss down Finch’s abdomen, lingering around his belly button, which he was licking in a very provocative way. Finch’s left hand was still exploring Reese’s ass and he now had one finger going up and down his cleft. 

“Oh Harold, that feels wonderful, I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”

“John, you don’t need to hold back, I want to hear you scream and feel you come inside me.” Finch didn’t know he could talk this dirty and his face, which was already red, blushed even more.

It only took Reese a couple more thrusts until he came, spilling his hot fluid inside Finch like the older man had asked to. Almost involuntarily, he gave some more thrusts before pulling out. He collapsed on top of Finch and felt that he hadn’t found release yet. 

“Finch, keep your legs bent but sit down against the headboard, I have an idea.”

Finch agreed and when he was ready, Reese handed him the lube bottle and turned his ass to Finch.

“Just spread the lube all over my cleft. Unfortunately, it would take a while to prep me so you could enter me, but what I have in mind might be just as fun.”

Finch spread Reese cheeks as best as he could with his left hand, while he stroked the fingertips of his right one all over the cleft. 

“John, I think you can’t get more lubricated than this, how do you intend to proceed?”

“I’m going to sit on you and rub my ass up and down your cock. How does that sound to you?”

Finch moaned, threw his head back and closed his eyes as Reese placed his hands on the bed and lowered his backside, facing away from Finch. He began slowly, just teasing Finch’s sensitive member but soon he was brushing his ass as fast as he could. Occasionally he would stop and contract his cheeks against Finch’s cock, which made the older man nearly see stars.

“Oh John, Oh my, this is so good. I can’t hold it anymore, I’m going to…”

He didn’t even need to finish the sentence as he came hard, his fluid making a mess on his thighs and belly and all over Reese’s ass. 

Reese got up, turned around and claimed Finch’s lips on a post orgasmic hot and sweaty kiss. When they stopped, gasping for air, Reese made an unrefusable invitation. 

“I’m going to get myself cleaned up in the shower, care to join me?”

He didn’t need to ask twice.


End file.
